Azariah's Return
by renisme
Summary: This is a sequel to my fanfic, Search for Ashley. Even if it's not really necessary, I'll still advice you to read the story I mentioned above in order for you to fully understand this story. Thank you and I do hope you enjoy this. This is a LeonxOC fanfic. :D
1. Chapter 1

Azariah's P.O.V.

*gasps*

~What the? What the heck did I just dreamed about?! Ow...my head.~

I woke up as I felt my head ache, I then found a note on the desk near my bed.

Dear Azariah,

Be careful when you return back to U.S., the doctor says your memory will come back soon so don't worry. You should leave before the airplane leaves you. Sandy will meet you at Harvardville Airport. The tickets are in this drawer, ok? I got your things packed already, take care okay? Good luck!

~Hmm...no name. I wonder who wrote this...wait a minute. 'Your memory will return soon'...does this means I have amnesia or something? Wait...what's my name? Oh yeah...it's Azariah Meadowlark...wait...how did I know that? What the...oh well. Never mind.~

I said as I did what the note told me. I took the ticket and found out that the plane will be leaving in an hour.

"Oh shit." I said as I rushed to the shower and took a quick bath. I brushed my teeth and changed my clothes as I grabbed my baggage and called for a taxi. I showed the cab driver the ticket and he took me to the airport. I scanned the ticket and searched for the gate and I found my plane.

After 8 hours of sitting there and watching the mini tv in front of me, the captain of the airplane announced that we are about to land at Harvardville Airport. I fastened my seatbelt on as the plane landed on the ground. Soon, I got out of the airplane and didn't know what to do next.

"Hmm...what now? Darn amnesia...now I don't know what I should do. Wait..." I took the note from my pocket and noticed the part 'Sandy will meet you at the airport.'

~Hmm, I guess I'll have to find someone named Sandy. Who the hell is Sandy anyway? Sheesh.~

Not knowing what to do next, I bought myself some chocolate with the money I found on my luggage and went to chair nearby. I then sat between a man and a kid. After a few minutes, I noticed the kid looking at me as I ate my chocolate bar so I decided to give her one.

"Looks like you want some, you can have it." I said to her handing her the last chocolate bar I have. I also tried to be less creepy to the kid.

"Uh- no thank you miss." She said shyly.

"Don't worry it's fine! You can have it." I said to her as I insisted and she accepted it.

"Thank you..." She said.

"She's quite shy." The woman beside the kid said as she smiles at me.

"I know. Is she your daughter?" I asked as she smiles and holds the kid's shoulder.

"Aha, no. I'm just her guardian." She said as the kid looks at her and she brushed her fingers at the child's hair. "My name is Claire by the way. Claire Redfield, you?" She asked me.

"Oh, I'm Azariah Meadowlark. It's a pleasure meeting you." I said as I asked for a handshake and Claire accepted it with a smile. "What's her name, by the way?" I then asked referring to the kid.

"Oh, her name is Rani, Rani Chowla." Clair said to me as the kid smiled at me and gave me a piece of chocolate.

"Aha, no thanks. You have a nice name, Rani." I said to her and smiled.

"Thank you!" She replied as she bites of some chocolate. After a few minutes of chatting, Claire and I mentioned a report on the huge tv in front of us.

"Senator Davis, you serve as a special advisor for WilPharma Corporation, after viewing photos of their latest human test subjects what are your thoughts?" The report said as she follows a fat looking man. He was u-gleh.

"That Halloween is celebrated earlier in India than in the U.S., maybe?" The fat man replied.

"Really, I simply don't understand American humour. Apologies. I didn't mean to interrupt." A man nearby us said and Claire gave him a smile.

"Don't worry, I can relate." Claire replied to him as she looks back at the tv screen.

"I don't even know who he is." I said and it made Rani giggle a bit.

"Are you three waiting for someone as well?" The man asked us we nodded.

"Yeah." I replied to him.

"Well, l think the asylum let the patients out for the day. It's a bit crazy outside." The man said. All of us couldn't wait outside because of the protests.

"That's an understatement. The Air Dome Research Facility isn't the only thing Senator Davis brought to Harvardville. It's like the wacko circus hit town." Claire said as she holds Rani.

"Well, I 'm weary of waiting. I'm going to grab a taxi. Good day, ladies." He said then he left us with a hurry look.

"The bad guy. Claire. It's him. The bad guy we saw on TV." Rani suddenly said as she points out the fat looking man we saw on tv, only, he was wearing a baseball hat.

~Heh, like a thing changed in his appearance.~

"Senator Davis. Can l have another word?" Soon enough, the fat man was swarmed with reporters.

"You cannot." He said as he continues to walk away from the reporters. The reporters kept on insisting until a zombie looking guy attracted everyone's attention.

"What the hell is this?" The fat guy said.

Worried about something, Claire stands and talks to Rani, "Rani, wait here, okay? Can you watch her for me for just a sec?" She asked me as I nodded.

"Yeah sure, go ahead." I said as I sat near Rani. Claire then proceeded to see what was happening until she was pissed off and pulled the mask of the zombie pretending guy.

"Did someone put you up to this, or is this stupid costume your brilliant idea? Okay, genius, you got something to say get it off your chest and move on." The fat man said angrily, but he looked relieved.

"This is too much." Claire said to the pretending fella.

"Ma'am, are you involved in this?" The police then began to question Claire for she intervened in the matter.

"Indirectly, in a manner of speaking." Claire said as she steps away from the police.

"Then, in a manner of speaking you're coming with me too." The police said as I suddenly stood up. I wanted to help but then, another zombie looking guy approached.

"Now, wait just a minute." Claire said as she looked suspiciously at the must-be-pretendig zombie guy.

"Chief..." One of the bodyguards said as he approached the assumed pretending fella, not a moment too soon, the police was attacked as he was being bitten in the neck.

"Oh, my God. What's going on here?!" The fat man said in fear.

The bodyguards couldn't do anything to save the eaten man. They began shooting the zombie fella as he falls on the floor.

"Stand back! Move, move, move! Out of the way! Stand back! Move away from him now! Damn... Too late! He's dead!" One of the police said.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" The passengers began to panick as I held Rani close to me.

"Run! Get away! Hurry!" Claire said as she makes everyone leave.

~What the hell is going on?~

"Rani, Azariah!" I heard Claire shout as we approach her.

When we got there, we saw the fat man begging Claire for help, "Please! Help me!" he said but Claire ignored him.

"Attention all persons inside the terminal, evacuate the building immediately. Repeat, evacuate the terminal immediately, this is not a drill, use all exits, everyone evacuate the terminal building immediately!" An announcement was heard as I see the airport filled with people panicking.

"No. No way. This can't be happening." Claire said to herself, but I wondered why I had this feeling that I've experience something like this before.

~*~*~*^...^*~*~*~

When the airplane crashed at the airport, we didn't had the chance to escape the grounds so we hid in the V.I.P. Lounge.

"Hey, does anyone here have a phone? Call 911 and ask for help." Claire suggested as she bars the door.

"Yeah, I have one. Here." I said as I hand it over to the fat guys secretary. She then begin to dial and soon enough she began talking on the phone.

"How many are alive?" I heard over the phone as the secretary answers the question.

"Five, including me, one's wounded, the senator." she responded.

"Can you give me your location?"

"We're in the VIP lounge, west end of the arrivals lobby. Listen, l don't know how long we can hold up, send help now before those things get at us. Please hurry!" Then to our surprise, the transmission was cut off. "No!" The secretary said in disappointment.

"Don't worry, they know where we are now. They'll send help soon...I hope." I said as I comfort her.

After hours of waiting for something that didn't seem to come, we began hearing gunshots outside.

"Those were gunshots!" The secretary said as we all stood up. Startled.

"They sent help. We're gonna get out of here." Claire said and I nodded at her.

"You should thank me. If you hadn't told them l was here, they would've ignored your call." The fat guy said. He's somewhat really pissing me off.

"You might want to stick your ego up your ass considering your own bodyguards left you here to die." Claire said and I felt really glad she did that, the fat guy needs a lesson.

"Hm, those things eat humans right? They're gonna have a fun time eating you when they catch you. You have lots of meat in your body." I said to the fat man while trying to creep him out.

"When I get out of here, I swear I'll put you both in prison!" He said, and I just stick my tongue out at him.

"What was that?" The secretary said as she hears voices talking from outside.

"Someone who isn't infected. We have to help." Claire said then she scanned the room.

"It's too late. There's nothing we can do." The fat guy said and I glared at him.

"No, Claire is right. We have to help." I said as Claire picks up an umbrella nearby.

"No, Claire, don't go! When my father left, he said the same thing! He said he was going to go help my mother but he didn't come back and neither did she! And if you leave, you won't come back either!" Suddenly, Rani stopped Claire from even taking a step further.

"It's okay. I am gonna come back. I promise." Claire said.

"Really?" Rani said to Claire as she ran her fingers through the child's hair.

"Don't worry, I'll go with her and I'll make sure she returns, with me of course." I said to Rani as she forced a smile.

Claire and I decided to silently get out of the room with having only an umbrella and a small pen to protect ourselves. Not to boast but, I never even feel fear seeing those zombie bastards, it's like I'm used at seeing them...I just wonder why.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I forgot the disclaimer so yes, I do not own Leon and the other characters, just the OC. Also, I would like to thank _mercenarybunny_ for her awesome support, thank you so much for the support since the first fic. I appreciate it so much!

* * *

Claire looked at the umbrella and muttered something, but I didn't heard it. "Is there anyone there? No answer. Never a good sign!" She then asked to nowhere as the both of us ended up in an hall with two roads, left and right.

"Hm, I'll go left, you go right, whistle hard if something happened, kay?" I said to Claire as I proceed to step to the left hall.

Claire nodded at me as she headed to the right hall. "Good luck to the two of us." She added as the two of us ventured our separate ways.

Leon's P.O.V.

I'm currently here in Harvardville Airport, I was assigned to assure the safety of Senator Davis, though he is not quite the President's friend, it is still my responsibilty to protect the Senators who are under the authority of the President, whethere they are wicked or not. I thought I will once again travel alone in this mission, but to heaven's blessing they gave me some back up, they actually gave me lot but I chose this two behind me, the less people involved, the better, I wouldn't want problems to spread even faster than the T-Virus.

I contined to walk this path I'm in with these two soldiers from the Rescue Response Team, just then, I saw a zombie about to attack a woman who looked uninfected, and also did not notice the zombie was behind her, "Get down!" I warned as I shot the zombie on the head. The woman turned around pointing an umbrella at me until I recognized that it was...

"Leon... What are you doing here?" It was Claire.

Huh, I never saw her for quite sometime.

"I could ask you the same thing." I replied to her with a smile, it was quite odd to see her in another situation like this.

"You're the one to rescue us?" Claire asked me and I nodded, "Great! Let's head back to the V.I.P. Lounge." Claire added as she began to lead the way when after a few seconds, she suddenly stopped, "Wait a sec, I forgot a friend of mine! She went to the other hall.." Claire said as she unhesistantly walked to find her friend despite the danger.

"Hold it Claire, I'll find your friend, I'm armed well more than you, it's best if you lead this two to the V.I.P. Lounge and tell the people there that they are safe, I will search for you friend." I immediately said, I didn't want to put her into more trouble.

"Thank you Leon, be careful." Claire said as she leaded Angela and Greg to the V.I.P. Lounge while I tried to look for Claire's friend.

I raised my gun and quietly stepped towards the right hall, I made sure that I was as quiet as possible so I wouldn't attract attention to the zombies. I continued to walk towards the hall but couldn't not find anyone, just then.

"Shhh!" Someone suddenly covered my mouth and pulled me in a dark corner. I couldn't see who it was because it was dark, but I believe it's Claire's friend, "We'll walk away slowly alright? There's too many of them over there, and I wouldn't want to lead those bunch of dead corpse towards the V.I.P. Lounge..." The woman, whispered very quietly in my ear as she let go, just then, I turned around to see the person but it was still too dark to see.

"Let's go..." I said as I grabbed her wrist and silently lead her out of the corner. When a little light was visible I once again turned to see Claire's friend.

I...couldn't believe who it was...

"Thank you...whoever you are...you must be the help they sent, follow me, I'll lead you to the survivors." She said.

This can't be...

I stared at shock, not moving a single inch. I cleared my throat deeply as I blink a few times.

Impossible...

She's...

dead...

for 3 years...

She can't be her...

No...she died...

She died in my very arms...

I stared at the woman without realizing that she was speaking to me.

"Hey mister! You all right? You look like you've seen a ghost..." She said to me, just then, I noticed her eyes, and it was red, far from Azariah's deep blue eyes. Her skin was also different, Azariah's skin was not as pale as this woman's and her hair was also not black, but brown. Maybe she just look like her so much...

"Hey mister!" She raised her voice a little as I returned to reality.

"I'm sorry...you looked like someone I used to know." I replied while still wondering. It's very impossible for Azariah to be alive. She died in my arms. She is not this woman.

"I see, well we have to go or else, we'll be just 'someone they USED to know.'" She said as she leaded the way to the V.I.P. Lounge and there, I saw the survivors, Senato Davis, his secretary, Claire and a little female kid.

Azariah's P.O.V.

"Is this it?" Davis questioned the rescue team that was sent to save him.

"Yup."

"Reinforcements?"

"None. We're getting out alone."

"Is it too much to hope you at least have some sort of a plan?"

"We're gonna run across the lobby."

"Are you insane? The lobby is crawling with those creatures."

"It's also the widest area. It's too dangerous to take the long way around." The seemed-to-be leader of the rescue team and Senator Davis exchanged words as Claire agreed to the proposed plan.

"Leon's right. They aren't fast. We can get by them." Claire said as the look of doubt ran through the Senators face. Also, Leon was the name of the leader.

"Oh, yeah? And since when did the NGO member become such an authority on the subject?" Davis added.

Sometimes, I just want to slit his throat.

"She's one of the rare survivors of Raccoon City. She has more experience with this kind of hellish nightmare than anyone else here." Leon said, then something struck me.

Racoon City?

"Hey, Raccoon City, isn't that where the...?" I heard the guy from the Response Team said something to his female friend and the woman nodded.

Racoon City...it sounds...familiar.

I held my forehead as I felt something rush on my head, flashes of thousands of images came flooding back, but they were like pieces of mirror that were shattered, I couldn't put them all together.

"Hey, you okay?" The woman from the Response Team asked me and I nodded, I waved my head as I accidentally met Leon's eyes.

After a few debates between the Senator and Leon, everyone decided best to go with the plan Leon proposed, he's the expert after all. With that, everyone prepared themselves as they were about to get out of the room.

"3...2...1...Run!" Leon signaled as all of us immediately ran out of the room. We headed towards the lobby, as hundreds of zombies stood before us, some attacking us but Leon and his two friends managed to fend of as much as they can.

"Keep up with me, Rani!" Claire said as we continously run towards the lobby.

Claire leaded the way as I followed, but instead of thinking how to survive this hell hole, all I could think about is Leon. He seemed so familiar, it's like I me him before, maybe I do know him, I have amnesia after all and still don't who are the persons I knew in this life.

Thinking of that, my head started to get hurt once more, it felt like it was being pierced. Because of it, I fell on the ground and lost my balance, I was kneeling on the ground and holding my head.

"Hey! You alright?!" The only woman from the response team immediately asked as she comes to my aid.

"I'm fine...sorry." I said trying to stand up, but my head hurts bad that I can't see things clearly.

"What's going on here? We have to go, there's no time to waste!" The other man from the response team said as the woman helped me walk.

"Angela, lead Claire and the others to the lobby, we'll catch up. If we don't get there within 3 minutes, leave without us, understood?" Leon said as he took me from the woman called Angela.

After that, Angela lead the whole team to the lobby except for me and Leon.

"What happened, can you walk?" He asked while his arm was wrapped around my back, so that he could help me stand.

"Yes, but I can't see...and my head. It hurts bad...I'm sorry..." I said to him in pain, it felt like my head was being pounded by a hammer, "Just give me some time, I'm really sorry for the disruption..." I said apologizing, I didn't know what else to say.

"What are you experiencing?" Leon asked me, he wanted to help me in any way he can.

"Memories...memories came flashing back..."

"Memories? Don't tell me you have a brain sickness or something..."

"They said I have amnesia...but uhm, I think I can go now..." I said to him, I was slightly feeling fine. I got hold of my feet and eyesight, but my head was still quite painful, tolerably painful.

"I see, let's follow them now but, mind if I ask you of who told you that you are sick? Did a doctor officially told you of your sickness?" He asked as he helped me walk, glad there were no zombies around this area.

"I don't actually know."

With that, Leon looked at me suspiciously, I knew he was thinking of something.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Azariah..."

With my words, Leon's eyes widen, his face had the same look when I first saw him.

"Azariah...Meadowlark?" He asked, now his face was serious than ever.

"How did you know?" I said to him, and I was surprised that he knew my name. Just as surprised as I was, Leon's face was also surprised, he looked like he was gonna breakdown in tears because of what I said, I became worried with his facial expression, "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" I asked him and was worried, just then, he embraced me as hard as he can.

I was taken aback.

"Azariah...it's you..." He said, and I was VERY confused.

I don't know what's happening now.

"Leon, do you mind explaining what's going on? I can't understand a thing..." I said to him when he hugged me, I felt embarrassed and I didn't know why.

"We'll talk, but we have to get out of here first. Let's go." He said, he looked serious and happy at the same time.

I wonder.


End file.
